The present invention relates to compositions and methods for mitigating corrosion of applied color designs on a bottle, or on another glass or ceramic item. More specifically the composition or method of the present invention can mitigate corrosion even in the presence of a known corrosive agent. The composition and methods of the invention employ one or more phosphates and one or more phosphonates at a ratio that reduces or minimizes corrosion of an applied color design.
Many beverages sold outside North America come in reusable glass bottles. By current estimates, annual worldwide production amounts to five billion reusable glass bottles. Many of these reusable glass bottles include an applied color label (ACL). An ACL is typically burned into the glass at the time of manufacture of the bottle. These labels are designed to be permanent for the useful life of the bottle.
Reuse of a glass bottle with ACL requires that the bottle and label remain aesthetically appealing for the duration of their life cycle. Currently, ceramic colors present the most commercially viable method of producing a label that will withstand up to 50 reuses. Several companies have described non-ceramic (resin/polymer or organic) based systems, but none these systems have yet achieved suitable durability. This lack of durability is quite understandable in light of the effect on the label of hot alkaline bottle washing processes. The cleaners used in bottle washing processes are designed to be aggressive on soils, but can also attack the ACL, either organic or ceramic, causing deterioration and shortening the useful life of the label.
Label deterioration is undesirable because of the negative impact it has on brand image, consumer appeal and quality of the beverage package. When the ACLs themselves appear xe2x80x98washed outxe2x80x99 and bled, they are no longer aesthetically appealing, forcing the bottles to be discarded before the end of their useful lives.
Therefore, there remains a need for a bottle washing composition that minimizes attack on ACLs on glass bottles, while still providing adequate soil removal.
The present invention relates to the realization that a caustic cleaning composition can be formed which significantly reduces or prevents deterioration or corrosion of an applied color design, such as an applied ceramic or applied color label, during cleaning operations, such as bottle washing. More specifically, the present invention is premised upon the realization that a highly caustic cleaning composition can be formed from materials that contain both phosphates and phosphonates, known corrosive agents, providing effective cleaning properties while maintaining design or label integrity.
The present compositions and methods can also include one or more of a suitable alkalinity source, such as sodium hydroxide or sodium carbonate; a builder, including those that are phosphorus-based; a sequestering agent, which can be a phosphonate; and an organic builder, such as gluconic acid, lactic acid, citric acid, salts of these acids, or combination thereof. The listed ingredients are but examples of suitable ingredients, and other suitable ingredients can be employed. The present methods and compositions can include surfactants such as alcohol ethoxylates, polyoxyetheylene coco amines, EO-PO block copolymers, and capped alcohol ethoxylates. Other surfactants may also be used.
Employing this chemistry provides an effective cleaning composition that mitigates damage to the permanent applied ceramic designs or labels. Employing this chemistry also provides useful methods and compositions for washing bottles that mitigates damage to the permanent applied ceramic labels. These cleaning compositions and methods prolong the usable life of the bottle or other ceramic ware and contribute to the consumer perception of positive brand image.